Confession
by dowitss
Summary: Dean is a little surprised to say the least when Castiel confesses something he's been holding in for a while.


Dean woke up to the feeling of a warm body pressed up against his back. He twisted in his sheets to face his companion, propping his head up on his hand. He reached out to stroke his cheek, brushing his fingers against the thin coat of stubble. About a week ago, he would have never guessed angels could grow beards, but of course, about a week ago everything had been different. Only then had Cas confessed his feelings for him, during a hunt no less, _surprising_ dean more than anything else.

They were surrounded by three demons and as Dean swung his blade, slicing one of their heads clean off, Cas shouted from behind him,

"Dean, I'm aware this may not be the best of times to bring this up, but I was reading in this magazine from the supermarket that its best to simply confess what is on your mind, and I don't know how to say this, but I love you, and I know you may not feel the same way for me but I would like to try and exp-"

"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY?" Dean shouted, stabbing another one through the head. "DID YOU JUST SAY THAT YOU L-"

"Dean, please try to understand that I cannot control my feelings, and-" he ducked an overhead blow, rose again and grasped the demon's forehead with his fingers, clenched, and as the creature's face filled with light let it drop again to the floor " I can't really explain why I'm feeling the way that I am, it's just there, and I can't explain, and I don't want to apologize but since I believe these feelings are not mutual, I must. I'm sorry Dean, I'm sorry for loving you."

The room was silent now, the demons fallen, only their panting was left. Dean's body was covered in sweat, and it was beginning to show through his shirt. His face fell and filled with sadness, to think that Cas felt this way shocked him."

" Cas, I don't understand, why are you sorry? You've got nothing to be sorry for. That's one of the bravest things I've ever heard anyone say, and I'll be damned if you feel ashamed about it."

" But dean, surely you don't feel the same wa—" Cas gasped as Dean pulled his face into his own, bringing their lips together. Dean could feel his face heating up, as he ran his fingers through the angel's hair, drawing him in until their bodies were so close that he could feel the heat radiating off of the man's body.

When Dean finally pulled back, he was panting, and his mouth tasted salty from the sweat. Cas stared at him wide-eyed, lips still parted. His face was flushed, his hair was sticking up all over the place, and it was as if you could sense just how ruffled his wings were. Before he spoke he licked his lips, trying to get some feeling back into them.

" D-Dean" he stammered, " I'm not sure I understand. Before this point I have sensed no feelings from you, nothing at all like this. I was convinced you only thought of me as a friend, nothing more."

" I'm sorry Cas, I really am. I guess the only reason I never really told you was because I figured that angels just didn't really have that sort of, ummm, range." Dean blushed, and looked at his feet, trying to hide his embarrassment.

" Of course we do, Dean. All angels have the capacity to possess a wide spectrum of emotions, it's just the way we show them that is more subtle."

" Cas, I don't really know what to say. This has all been, well, awesome, and sort of life changing for me, and I think I've just run into a dead end for words."

" That's okay Dean. We don't have to talk." Cas muttered.

They intertwined their fingers, and slowly made their way back to the impala, dean still beet red, and Cas grinning from ear to ear.

One week. One week and his entire life had changed. He had found what he had been looking for his entire life, WHO he had been looking for. He had found what had been in front of him the entire time, and so had Castiel, for they both knew nothing of their shared passion until the angel finally drove himself to be brave not only for himself, but for the one he loved.


End file.
